


Picture This

by DeansDevilishAngel



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas - 2016 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDevilishAngel/pseuds/DeansDevilishAngel
Summary: Just a fluffy little head-canon of mine that says Dean likes to tease and torture Sam with stupid little jokes and stuff cause that’s what older siblings do. (This is unbeta’d so apologies for any mistakes and for the ‘art’ too. It’s not my best work).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackrose_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/gifts).



> A submission for to sweet-sammy-kisses for this year's 12 Days of Wincestmas challenge on tumblr.  
> ~DeansDevilishAngel

There is a reason why Sam makes most of their fake IDs and documents. It isn’t just because Sam is better at it than Dean is. Dean is more than capable, he’s actually quite good.

The reason that Sam _chooses_ to do most of the forgeries is because Dean doesn’t stick to just making what they need, he likes to play around with photo-shopping programs he finds.

His most recent foray into photo-shopping happened when he was sidelined for almost a week with a sprained knee right after Thanksgiving.

Sam figures that when he had been required to drive to DeKalb, Illinois to deliver a bronze dagger to a fellow hunter, Dean must have spent a good part of the three and half days he was gone on some photo-shopping website. Because when Sam returned Dean claimed that he’d made digital Christmas cards to send to the few friends they had. Even though it wasn’t mentioned at the time Sam knew better than to think that a Christmas Card is all Dean got up to.

He was proven correct a few days later when the first picture showed up in his email.  They’ve been showing up every couple of days since.

Some make him roll his eyes.

 

 

Some make him wanted to thump Dean.

 

But they all make him smile.

 

 

So he really can’t stay angry. And he actually kinda likes the card Dean made.

 

 

 

 


End file.
